


A Collection of Fluff in Attack on Titan

by bitchasswhiteboy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Almost All Ships, Mostly Fluff, One Shot Collection, Other, Possible smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchasswhiteboy/pseuds/bitchasswhiteboy
Summary: Basically just me writing one shots about my favorite ships in Attack on Titan.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Okay! So I've had this idea to write this sort of one shot book for a while. Just all the things I ship in Attack on Titan, splonked into the ultimate fanfic. So I'm finally gonna make it happen. 

At the beginning of each chapter I will put any trigger warnings if necessary, if nothing sad, or angsty, or depressing in general isn't in the chapter, or if it's fluff or smut.

I will also name the ship that it'll be about in case you, the reader, does not ship that ship. 

I hope you enjoy the coming chapters. 

Sincerely, 

Potato.


	2. Blankets- Fluff/Depression - Eren and Armin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren can't always get out of bed, not becuase of any physical pain, but emotional.  
> So, Armin cheers Eren up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHT DEPRESSING THEMES

 

When Eren was woken by the groans and grunts from his bunkmates just waking up as the sun peeked through the curtains. Eren could cry. He was kept up by his nightmares and couldn't sleep, judging by how he felt, he couldn't have gotten anymore than two hours. 

"Eren, you need you wake up." Armin whispers, knowing how little sleep Eren gets and how sensitive he is when he first wakes up. 

He was already dressed and sitting at the edge of his bed. He rubbed Eren's back, gently nudging him awake. 

"I seriously can't Armin. Not today." 

"It's okay, love." Armin sighs into Eren's ear. "You don't have to " 

Armin turns to Jean, asking him if he could tell Shadis they were sick. 

"Why? You both seem fine." He replies.

"Eren isn't feeling well, and I want to take care of him." 

Jean rolls his eyes but agrees anyway. 

Eren nods and pulls at Armin's shirt, silently telling Armin to lay with him. He smiles and pulls Eren to his chest, letting him listen to his heartbeat because it always calmed him to hear it. 

"Thank you.." 

"You're very welcome." 

Eren wraps his arms around Armin's waist, "you're the bestest." 

"I know." 

Eren smiles a little at that, looking into Armin's ocean colored eyes, he remembers exactly why he's been holding on for so long. 

Armin.

Eren pecks Armin's lips sweetly, then nuzzles his chest with his cheek. They spent the rest of the day just talking about life and telling bad puns. 

Armin knows just how to cheer Eren up.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet. The perfect way to start this off, right?


	3. Big Brat - Drunk/Fluff - Levi and Erwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin gets drunk and sings to Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erwin does get drunk but there's no non-con at all. Just him singing and twerking.

 

Levi watched calmly as Erwin made a fool of himself, he was 'twerking' as the youngsters put it. 

Currently, him, Hange, and Erwin were in a super secret meeting to talk about important stuff. Levi thought it was going to be an actual meeting when he arrived but it soon became clear that it was not. 

"Come on Levi! This is comedy gold!" Hange cackled, making some sort of beat with their mouth. Which was flinging saliva everywhere by the way.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Levi laughed sarcastically, though of course, Hange didn't get that. 

"There ya go!" They cheer, momentarily pausing their beat boxing to talk a long gulp of their whiskey. 

Levi shook his head and tried not to focus too much on Erwin's ass, but it was right there front and center.

"Levi of all people should enjoy this the most, since he already always stares at my ass." Erwin shouts shamlessly. 

He was  _drunk._

"Shut up." 

"You love me!" Erwin literally sang, falling to his knees in front of Levi as he continued singing high pitched and off key. 

"Levi loves me! Yes he does!" He sings, wiggling around on the floor. "He loves me so much that he doesn't mind my mess!" 

Levi briefly thought about if someone, anyone else, was doing this on the wooden floor my his feet, were doing this. What would he do? 

Probably kick their teeth in and give them extra chores. 

But not Erwin. He wouldn't ever do that to his lover.

Erwin was special, so special that Levi himself fell in love with this man that continued to sing on the floor about how much Levi loved him. Even in his drunken state, he was aware of the fact that Levi was wrapped around his little finger. 

What a little shit. 

Then again, Levi wouldn't and couldn't have him any other way. 

Wow, this really wasn't the time to get all sappy about love and shit. But when Levi somehow gets Erwin back to his room, he'll show him all the affection he had to give. 

God, he loved cuddles.

For now though, he'll just watch Erwin made a fool of himself on the floor and enjoy the feeling of warmth in his chest he gets whenever he sees Erwin truly happy.  

Even though he was drunk out of his mind, he was at the very least moderately happy. However, Levi wasn't sure how happy he would be the next morning. 

Either way, happy or not,  Levi will be there to take care of him and his inevitable hangover. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh my fuck." Levi hears from the other side of the bed the next morning,  he almost smiles, but Erwin probably wouldn't like Levi smiling at his suffering. 

"I told you not to drink too much." Levi chided, covering Erwin's eyes to block the sun. 

Erwin whines and presses Levi's hand onto his face. 

"Not to mention you still have to work today,  we're planning the next expedition remember?" Levi sighs, "you should have thought of that before you drank that much." 

"I know."

"Idiot," Levi says affectionately, using his other hand to comb through Erwin's blond hair. 

What a little shit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually only recently started shipping this. I dunno why. Anyway, kinda short but whatever. I hope you thoroughly enjoyed this.   
>  Sincerely,   
>  Potato.


	4. Forgettable - Angst - Reiner and Bertolt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertolt is questioning Reiners Faithfulness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to keep manga spoilers out.  
> Involves/hints at past cheating and unfaithfullness.  
> Oops.  
> For @iiSherberty

_"Bertolt doesn't talk much."_

_"He's shy."_

_"Don't worry about him."_

Why can't I talk for myself? Why does this stuff seem to come so easily to Reiner? 

"Hey Bertolt," Reiner says. "I'm gonna go downtown with....friends." 

I hoped that he was joking, even though I knew he wasn't. I gave him an incredulous look. 

"We had plans together, but I guess it wasn't important enough for my boyfriend to remember." I say miserably. 

"Oh Bertolt..." 

"No. It's fine just go hang out with your friends, I don't want to hold you back from a fun night." It's hard to talk when you're trying not to cry.

"I can't do that, I made plans with you first." Reiner argues, placing his hand in my shoulder. "I'd feel bad."

"You can't feel that bad about it if you forgot about it literally the next day." 

Reiner turns and leaves, god, can't he ever tell when I'm lying? I wanted him to decide to stay, to cuddle with me and read me stories. But I guess not. 

Why did he leave so easily? 

Was- was he cheating on me? 

Oh god I can't deal with that again, not after my last heartbreak. No no no. 

No one was in the dormitory with me, all out to enjoy their short vacation away from training that we get only once every other month. 

Usually, Reiner and I would stay here, to talk and maybe make love. And he forgot about me. We always did that, how could be forget? 

He probably found someone better than me.

Yeah, that was it. I was just temporary, that's how it always was. I'm just another knotch on his belt, as I am with every other person I've been with.

I didn't like the feeling of hot tears on my cheeks, yet I felt it so often that I can't remember going a day without crying. 

I'm so pathetic. Why am I like this? Why can't I be like everyone else? 

Why doesn't Reiner love me anymore? 

No. I can't deal with that thought, quickly, I stand and throw my shoes on and leave the camp entirely. 

Where I was going? I didn't know, I just had to get away. 

"Cadet Hoover, are you leaving?" Shadis asks. 

"Yes sir." I answer, swiftly walking past him and exiting through the door. 

I didn't know what I was doing, I knew I was probably going to do something reckless. 

Couldn't go back now, that's for sure. 

As I turn a corner, I saw something I really wish I didn't. There was Reiner, hugging a girl with a big grin on his face. Who was she? 

I guess I thought right. He was cheating on me. 

We made eye contact from across the street and he let go of the girl and looked away from me. He bent down and whispered something in her ear, she glanced at me, giggled, and walked into a bar. 

Reiner made his way to me and waved. 

"Do you really think I didn't see her?" I ask angrily. 

"It's not what you think, Love." 

"Don't call me that."

Reiner sighed and held out his hand, a ring.

"She makes jewelry, Love, I asked her to make you a personalized ring. It didn't cost an arm and a leg, either." 

"W-wait-" 

"Marry me?" 

After tonight, that wasn't what I wanted to hear from him. 

"No." 

My heart broke when his face fell. 

"What do you mean?" He asks, frantically searching my face for answers.

"No, Reiner. I've told you that I'm scared of marriage before, or did you forget that too?" 

"I-I- I figured that you had gotten over it.." Reiner replies.

" _What?"_  

"I'm sorry." 

"Reiner! You don't just  _get over_ a fear of marriage!" 

I was so angry, I've never once raised my voice at him before.

"Bertolt, I'm sorry I should've been more considerate. Please give me another chance."

"How many chances have I given you?" I ask, hardly a whisper.

"Too many."

"We're through, Reiner." 

"No! Love, please no.." he begs.

"Bye, baby. I love you." 

"I love you too." 

I nod, wave, and leave. 

That was it. And I'll regret that decision forever, I guess that was the reckless thing I was bound to do. It's funny, really. I never thought I'd be the one to end our relationship, but I did.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I hope that wasn't too bad, I do ship this but I've never read a Fanfic on it before.....ehhhhhh Idk if I like how it turned out but that's okay. At least I wrote something, right?
> 
> Sorry it's so short btw


	5. "The Talk" - Modern/Family Fluff - Erwin and Armin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin knows a lot more about the human body than Erwin, so he does most of the talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long and unedited, lol, I apologise for being to inactive. I'm a lazy piece of shit.
> 
> Ps I've been watching medical documentaries, that explains one thing in this chapter lol.

"Papa?" Bobbie catches Erwin's attention, rolling some _Play-Doh_ on the small plastic picnic table they kept in the kitchen for the kids.

"Yes, Dearie?" 

"How are babies made?" She asks innocently, taking a cookie cutter and stamping a star shape into the Play-Doh.

Erwin pauses burping his 8 week old son, he wasn't super surprised by his daughter's curiosity, his husband was the same way. It still didn't stop the mild panic from sinking in his stomach. 

"I-I-," he takes a deep breath and silently apologises to Armin in advance, "I don't know, you'll have to ask daddy when he gets home."

Bobbie nods, mumbling an 'okay'. 

Erwin sighs in relief and continues to pat Adrian's back, until he hears a tiny burp from him. He cradles the small boy to his chest for a moment, cherishing the moment and thanking everything that allowed him to be a stay-at-home dad.

Yes, Armin was the main bread winner in the family- not that Erwin didn't have a job, no he simply took odd jobs here and there. Nothing too time consuming as he regularly takes an open position at an ice cream parlor, he just didn't want to commit to anything because he wanted to spend as much time with his kids as he can. 

Erwin was very proud of his family, his daughter Bobbie was adopted from a poverty-stricken country where she was abandoned as a newborn. She didn't even have a name until he and Armin adopted her. Not an official one any way, the people at the adoption center called her 'Honey Pie', she has beautiful long black curly hair that was barely controlled ever. They went through a lot of hair detangler, and conditioner, and brushes in general. 

She has dark skin with spots of vitiligo, Bobbie named each one and declared them countries and often told stories about the people living in those countries. It was actually really adorable. 

His husband was a nurse at the Maria County Hospital, it was a tiny hospital in even tinier Maria County, where they lived in the tiniest house in a pleasant neighborhood. 

Now, Adrian, however, was the greatest at eating and napping. 

Erwin could relate. 

Checking the time, he decided it was about time to start making dinner. He set Adrian down on, what he likes to call, the baby bowl. It wasn't an actual bowl, obviously, but it was a heavily cushioned baby chair thing that kinda looked like a bowl. If it came in his size he'd defiantly sit in it for extended periods of time. It was an extension of the highchair they got, so he clicked the chair into place and scooted Adrian closer to the table, not forgetting to strap Adrian into place so he doesn't fall.

Erwin had set chicken out to thaw earlier that day, so he unwrapped them and seasoned them with salt and pepper. 

As he was cooking, he daydreamed about his husband. Saving lives at work like the hero he was. Sometimes Erwin still couldn't believe he managed to get a hottie like Armin to marry him.

Damn. He was a lucky man.

Just as he finished setting the table, said hottie walked through the front door with a sarcastic 'honey I'm home!' Like he did every night. 

"Something smells good," he says, catching Bobbie in a hug and kissing her forehead. "I bet my husband made it." 

Erwin chuckles and meets Armin half way for a hug and a kiss, Erwin reached into the smaller man's hair and pulls the hair tie out as gently as possible, loving the way Armin's hair falls out of the pony tail and brushed against his shoulders. 

"I need a haircut." 

"I like it." 

"I know, baby." 

Armin backs out of the hug and kisses Erwin on the cheek before going to wash his hands and sitting down at the table with Adrian and Bobbie. 

Erwin soon joins them, pouring some wine into his and Armin's glasses, and some grape juice into a plastic wine glass so Bobbie didn't feel left out and throw a tantrume like the last night.

Let's not think about that night. 

"It's delicious, baby, thank you." Armin praises, smiling at Erwin.

"It was no trouble, really, but you're very welcome." 

They ate quietly, Bobbie talked about her last day of school and how much fun she had. She was excited to be going into the first grade, she was very proud of how grown up she was getting.

She sips happily out of her 'wine glass'. 

Armin and Erwin share similar glances.

 _She's so **fricking**_   _cute._

"A kid came into the emergency room with a spork stuck in his nose." Armin says once it was his turn to talk about his day. 

"How?" Erwin gasps in horror as Bobbie cackles in her spot.

"No clue how it even got up there, but we got it out eventually." 

"And a mom came in with a daughter who couldn't stop herself from drooling constantly, turns out she had tonsillitis and she was tongue-tied." 

"Tongue tied?" Bobbie asks in confusion, "like she said a tongue twister and it got stuck?" 

"No, no," Armin laughs "you know that piece of skin under the tongue? The super thin one? Well that was too long and tethered the tip of her tongue to the bottom of her mouth. She couldn't stick her tongue out at all." 

Bobbie makes an enlightened noise, nodding to herself. 

"You have a bizarre job." Erwin says, earning a laugh from Armin. 

"OH!" Bobbie suddenly shouts, "daddy I almost forgot!" 

"What?" 

"I was gonna ask you something!" 

"Ask me!" Armin grins, he always loved answering to his daughter's curiosity.

"How are babies made?" 

A beat of silence. 

"With eggs and sperm." 

Erwin and Armin had decided early on in the adoption process that when their child inevitably asks that very question, they wouldn't lie to them or make anything up, they'd tell it how it was. 

"What's that?" 

"Girls make eggs and boys make sperm." Armin answers with little hesitation.

"How do they make them?" 

"Well, boys have penises and testicles and girls have uterus' and vaginas. Boys sperm is made in the testicles and other things but that's too much to talk about now, and girls are born with all the eggs they'll ever have in their whole life." 

"I have eggs in me?" 

"Yes, sweetie." Armin chuckles quietly

"Where? How to they all fit?" 

"They aren't the kind of eggs chickens lay, their tiny, smaller then a single strand of hair." 

"How do I use the eggs to make a baby?! I want a baby!" 

"You actually can't have a baby, yet." 

"Why not?" 

"Because you can only have a baby after puberty, when eggs have matured, and a boy's sperm would have to come into contact with the egg." 

Bobbie furrowed her brows, a new kind of confusion on her face, "how would that ever happen?!" 

"Through sex, it's how babies are made. And it's  _only_ something you do with someone you love unconditionally." 

"Does that mean I can have sex with you?" She questions all too innocently.

"No, no, no, no, maybe I should've been more clear. You only have sex with someone you love unconditionally that is not family." 

"Like who?" 

"A husband, a wife, or someone you marry." 

"So you have sex with papa?" 

Armin's face turned bright red in an instant, "I...well yeah, I do." 

"How does sex work?" 

"The boy puts his penis inside the girl's vagina " 

"But you don't have a vagina, so how do you and papa have sex?" So many questions.

Armin blushed even more and looked to Erwin for help, he scooted closer and said as simply as he could: 

"That's a topic for another day. Okay, Dearie?" 

Bobbie pouts but nods, and begun to help clean up, handing her papa her mostly empty dish. Save for the small bits of extra broccoli. 

After the clean up, Bobbie migrated into the living room to watch her little brother be bottle fed with interest. He seemed to enjoy the formula even though it smelled to gross. Cool. 

They ended up watching _Disney_ movies for a few hours as a Friday night tradition, Armin enthusiastically, but quietly (as to not disturb the baby)  sang along to 'Let it Go', 'Under the Sea', and 'A Whole New World'. 

"Okay, I think it's time for bed." Erwin says went he caught Bobbie dowsing off, he turned of the tv and got his family to bed. 

They sure love their Disney movies, that's for sure.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I wrote this at 1 am. Sorry if it's crap. Lol.


	6. Coming Home -Fluff/Angst- Jean and Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean gets drafted off to war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in an alternate universe where gay marriage is widely accepted in an WW1-WW2 type era.

     

 

_I miss you dearly, jackass. I hate waking up in bed without you in it, I hate how quiet the house is a night without your horrid snores, I hate making dinner because you're not there to tell me the food is awful, but you always clean your plate and go back for seconds. I miss how you read to me in a whispered voice on chilly afternoon Saturdays, I miss the way you hold me when you get home from work and tell me you love me. It's still a mystery to me how you got drafted and I did not, perhaps they needed someone strong, not someone like me. I am, after all, not the brightest nor the strongest. Nothing extraordinary had happened in your absence, other than the fact that Armin graduated finally. He didn't have a party or anything, so you didn't miss a chance to get drunk off your nasty ass. Either way, people won't stop offering their condolences, it is bringing me down even more. As if I'm not already constantly thinking about how you are not sitting next to me, with your hand in mine or your arm around my shoulders. I look forward to seeing you once more. You are forever in my thoughts, Jean. Sincerely, Eren_

      Eren sighed as he dropped the letter into the mailbox and closed the lid, the letter was short and he had much more to say but he couldn't find the words. He could barely find the words in the note he did write, he just missed Jean. Eren never thought the day would come, he actually missed Jean. The man that got on his nerves everyday, the man who he bickered with, the man he loved. He was devastated when he got the news that Jean was to be drafted away to almost certain death. He was angry too, because why hadn't he been drafted? If he hadn't been then why did Jean have to go? The night before Jean was scheduled to leave, Eren had rolled over to face him in bed, only to be met with Jean's peaceful face in slumber. How had he fallen asleep so quick on a night such as this? Didn't he know what being drafted meant? Was he so confident in himself he was sure he would be fine? So instead of waking him to tell him he loved him, like he wanted to, he just curled up next to him and rested his head, listening to his heart beat. He feared it would be the last time he would hear it.

       When Eren woke the next morning, Jean was gone, a note and flower was left in his place.

      The next few days were hell, Mikasa had tried her hardest to cheer him but ultimately gave up. She never really had the patience to deal with people's emotions, she just couldn't relate, as she was a single female and the only male she knew that got drafted was Jean, who she didn't particularly like. She didn't care enough. Eren was alone in this, he knew that now. But he still wished he was with Jean, at night when he held the flower between his fingers, that was his only wish. He wanted to be with Jean, no matter where he was. Yet still, days and weeks passed, he had gotten a note back from Jean. But he couldn't bring himself to read, it would only make him miss Jean more, he knew it would. eventually he got another note from him, and he knew that the probably worried Jean by not answering. So he finally read them. He began with the note Jean had sent first, sitting himself down on the porch outside their home, a beautiful house that was built before either of them were born. Eren wasn’t sure what kind of wood it was built out of, but it was some sort of dark wood with darker accents.

      Years ago, when him and Jean had just been married and looking for a home to share, Eren saw this house on a walk. He had never gone in that direction before and he was in the mood for adventure and happened upon this house. It has such a magical aura around it, Eren had fallen in love instantly and practically ran home to call Jean, who had been at work, and told him about it. As soon as Jean came home, Eren dragged him to see it in person. The man had agreed, it was amazing,

  _“It almost looks straight out a fairytale.” he says in astonishment._

_Eren nodded his head and gripped onto Jean’s bicep, “I love it so much Jean, it’s for sale! Please can we get it?”_

_Jean could never say no to Eren, so he said yes, this was the perfect house for_ _them and it would be theirs in due time_.

     And as Eren sat in his cushioned chair alone on the heavily shaded wrap around porch, listening to the large oak trees rattle in the evening wind, he opened the two week old letter and glanced over the letter before really reading it. He looked over Jean’s strangely neat handwriting and thought back to how Jean had to write out all of their wedding letters because Eren’s script was too messy.  Before he could think anymore, Eren started reading.

_I miss you as well, my dearest, life here is so strange if I do say so myself. Half the men here won’t stop talking about their lovers at home, it makes it impossible for me not to think of my loser at home. The food here makes me miss you even more, and I thought your cooking was terrible. I feel very much out of control here, I didn’t think of how terrifying it would be to be taught how to shoot to kill, not to debilitate like I thought. Eren, they’re teaching me how to KILL. I am going to have to kill someone, Eren. Will you love me still after I’ve killed? Will you love me still after I have died? Or will I just be forgotten like how my superior officers forget my name? I have nothing more to say, I am sorry ._

_I love you dearly,_

_Jean._

      Eren felt guilt and bile rise up his throat, how dare he not respond to Jean simply because he thought it would make him sad? Jean’s fears of being forgotten most likely increased tenfold by Eren’s lack of response. Immediately, Eren went on to read the second note Jean sent.

_To my dearest Eren, Please respond, as of now they’ve already gotten us camping in enemy territory. I cannot be sure if I will make it through tonight, I am writing this ao if it arrives in the mail, I’ll have lived, if I do not however, a kind soldier will deliver it to our door and give it to you. I gunshot in the distance but my orders were to stay here, regardless of what happens. Eren I love you so, so much but I can hardly bare this, please forgive me but I have nothing else to do but close my eyes._

_I love you dearly,_

_Jean._

      Eren felt tears gather in his eyes, he could hardly bare it, either.

* * *

 

 

      Months had past, or years, Eren didn’t really know. He had gotten a job to fill up the sheer amount of free time he had, without Jean to make a mess he had nothing to clean, with only him to cook for, he didn’t need to make dinner every night, he had leftovers from the night before that Jean wasn’t there to take to work for lunch. He still made enough for the two of them and still set the table for the both of them in hopes that Jean will come home from work just in time for dinner like he used to.

      It never happened.

      He hadn’t even gotten a letter from Jean in a long while, which was concerning enough, until he woke up from a nightmare in a cold sweat, screaming. In his dream, Jean had been killed, killed in a disgustingly bloody way. He was tortured, starved and dying. Eren sobbed, he cried even after he ran out of tears, he paced around the house and the hallways mocked him. The walls laughed at him and closed him in, forcing him into a corner and cackled as he screamed for help. Help didn’t come and he eventually passed out right there, curled up in a ball on the kitchen floor. He didn’t realise that he would go insane without Jean, he didn’t know that without Jean, life wasn’t worth living. He just simply waited for Jean to come home, wondering what he would make him for dinner and went to work. Day in and day out, he waited.

     He waited until he didn’t have to anymore.

     One morning, a letter arrived in the mail, and Eren hoped it was from Jean. He carried it into the house and curled up onto their bed, his recent new favorite spot. Eren tore open the letter and inside, was a letter labeled to himself.

_To Eren: I’m finally coming home, the war is not over but my turn to serve is. Expect me home soon, my love._

_I love you dearly,_

_Jean._

      Eren cried for a long time, but eventually found it in himself to shower and actually get dressed. He hadn’t worn proper day clothes in a while. Eren didn’t know what to do with himself, so he went over to Armin’s house. It was a small home, the outside walls a soft yellow with white trimming, many flowers were blooming in his friend’s garden. He went up and knocked on the door, he hadn’t been over many months so he deemed it rude to simply walk in like he used to.

      “Hi Eren! Long time no see, how are you?” Armin babbled happily and Eren was so grateful that his friend was so understanding of his absence in the past few months.

 

      “I’m doing great, actually.” Eren smiled, “Jean will be coming home soon.”

 

      “Really! That’s amazing, I’m so happy for you, Eren.”

 

      Eren smiled as best he could, but the guilt was catching up to him quickly, and soon he was crying with Armin’s arms around him.

 

      “What’s wrong aren’t you happy?” Armin asks, rubbing Eren’s arms a little as he pulled away to look at him.

 

      “Of course I am, I just feel so bad, Armin, I just left you for so long but I couldn’t deal with anyone then. I am so sorry, Armin.”

 

      “You’re okay Eren, I forgive you. I know how much you love Jean, I had a feeling something like this would end up happening when he left.”

 

       Eren nodded, took a deep breath and laid against Armin with all of his weight, causing the blond to fall back on the couch. He laughed and kicked Eren in the thigh. Eren grinned and sat on the floor by the couch and sighed, he still felt so...sad. Even though Jean was coming home soon, even though Armin forgave him. So what was wrong?

     “I think I want to go home.” He said quietly, already feeling exhausted.

 

      “That’s okay. I’ll see you later, hopefully with Jean hanging on your shoulders like the old days.” Armin laughed and waved goodbye as Eren made his way out of the front door.

 

* * *

 

 

       Eren opened his front door and laid down on the couch as soon as he could, his mind felt tired but the rest of him was too jittery to sit still, he laid there with his toes curling against the fabric of the couch and his mind racing slowly, like lightning. He almost didn’t register the hand brushing through his hair, but his eyes fluttered open to see a familiar face, Jean. Now with a scar across face and one of his eyes were solid white, but it was Jean.

 

    “Hey baby, miss me?” Jean whispers, tickling Eren’s cheek with his fingers. 

 

      Eren didn’t say anything, couldn’t say anything. But the tears spilling from his eyes spoke for him, Jean pulled him up and sat next to him. He allowed Eren to lay his body against his and he soon found them lying against each other, Eren crying into his shoulder. For the first time in almost a year, Jean felt happy again, he had Eren back and in his arms. Eren began babbling about how much he missed him and loved him. And Jean knew that Eren felt it too, they were so happy to be together once more.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home you like it <3 I worked really hard on it and I'm super happy with out it turned out


End file.
